Montage
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: A sure stupid parody type thing -that is only a parody because it fits into no other category- for chap 492. Don't like bad jokes? Don't read.


*Heavy breathing into a fish-bowl* Luke I am your father..No, no that's impossible!

*giggle*. Talking into a fish bowl is fun :).. Uh anywaaaaaaaaaaaay

WARNINGS: Foul language, OOC-ness, Tis pointless, contains a song, ect. ect. you've read this before.

PAIRINGS: .................Nope no pairings.

PS: Thank yooooou QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner! ***flyingSparklyGlompOfDoom***

**I don't own Naruto, or South Park.. I'm just a really confused fan!.**

* * *

The (Enter boat name here) rocked back and forth in the crashing waves, the people on board watched as, The eight-tail host landed on the main deck of the ship, and two tentacles retreated into his back.

"Awsome-ness he turned into a man!, even though I saw him standing on top of the octopus..Bison thingy!," Naruto exclaimed excitedly, raising his arms in the air.

KillerBee cleared his throat, "Hey, yo!, put your arms in the air!," he pointed to the blond.

"They're already there!," he lifted them up higher.

"Well then wave them like you just don't care,"

Naruto nodded and did as told, "HURRAY!!," Stupid, stupid boy. "Mr. Octopus please teach me how to control the nine-tailed demon fox!," he lowered his limbs.

"..."

"Um Mr. octopus?," the young gennin blinked in confusion.

"OH!, oh yeah," The rapper shook his head and pulled out a rhyming book, "...Will this work?, I dunno about this. No, I think it's out, Whee."

"Whee?," Yamato rubbed the back of his head. Yeah I agree that made no sense

"'Cause I'm an outlaw who don't like kids." KillerBee continued,

Uh your not an-

"Your not an outlaw your a jin--gah you know what I'm not even going to bother." The ex-ANBU(is he or isn't he is he or isn't he? I don't know anymore!) muttered deciding to just let it go.

One of the deck-hands, walked out in a sharp blue suit and a mic, Neon lights flashed around randomly, "So do you like rap?, Well get ready for Killerbee's Enka rap!!!,"

"...Yeah I got nothin' right now Bob." The old host shrugged, still flipping through his little hand book.

"My names not Bob!," the deck hand screeched throwing the mic, proving it wasn't even plugged in. how lame

"Who cares?," Naruto rolled his eyes, interlocking his hands behind his head, "You'll be dead or gone in a few chapters anyway.. Your just some random extra."

'Bob' sniffled "That hurt." his voice was thick with emotion,

"Ah hoy!," A man standing atop a jagged cliff called out, "My name is Motori!, and-"

Naruto stiffled a laugh, "Motori,"

"What?," the man gave a look of great confusion, "What's so funny?,"

"Your name dude!,"

"And what about it?!," Motori placed his hands on his hips , a scowl placed itself firmly on his face.

"It's just funny," The blond shrugged, flashing a big grin.

"Whatever, Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying." he walked off muttering something about ungrateful demon holders.

"Ugh," Gai let out a cry of discomfort as a deck-hand ,wearing goggles, helped him out of the bunker.

Poor guy...Okay bad pun

(TIME SKIP, I'm not writting all that stupid-ness)

"Here we are," Motori grunted leading Naruto into the house.

"It's shaped like the eight-tailed Ox-opus." Yamato concluded.

"Wow really, I never would have noticed." The blond said sarcastically.

"Now Naruto, Gai ,the others and myself are going someplace to let you and Killerbee talk."

"M'kay."

Now alone the two jinchuuriki stood staring at each other,

"Sooo, demon bro lay some fist on me." Hello racial stereotyping.

"Uh?," Naruto stared at KillerBee's closed and raised fist, he did the same and the two bumped knuckles, "So now will you teach me how to control the Kyuubi?,"

"Nope, I'm maxin' and relaxin', I don't wanna teach your dumbass," Killerbee rolled his eyes.

"Hey we're both jinchuuriki so why won't you teach me?,"

"Bacause you can't rap,"

"Huh?," I agree with the dobe what the hell are you talking about?

"Yes you can't rap, so I shall not teach you!, " The cloud nin scratched his jaw.

"Pft, you think your so cool with your glasses and rapping."

"hmm..." Killerbee raised an eyebrow.

"The frogs tol' me we're demon bra's I mean bro's. Now to help our bonding I'm gonna strip for ya!," Naruto did a few hand-signs and a large cloud of smoke appeared along with twenty naked female Naruto's.(Bow chika wa wow.)

Killerbee stared ahead, he was not amused by the Konoha nin's pathetic Jutsu. shaking his head he walked out of the shelter, leaving the poor dobe all alone.

The kyuubi holder squinted, "Well looks like it's time to go Jedi."

(Elsewhere)

"I hate you.." Madara told Zetsu, his blood red sharingan burrowing into the plant mans yellow eyes.

"_I'm sorry _**Sir.**" both sides apologized. Sounding genuinely sorry.

"No your not, Not yet but soon..Oh soon you will be," with that the elder Uchiha walked away comically slowly.

"_That guy scares me, _**Yeah how could anybody think he's nice under all that?." **the two sides looked at each other, giving him a cross-eyed look.

"I HEARD THAT!!!,"

Zetsu flinched.

"AND I'M PLENTY NICE!!.u-gah!, Itachi get the hell off of me! You drooling mofo!"

The grass-nin gave a cat like grin ,_**"**_**Black mail?, **_Oh yeah." _

(With Kisa-sempai..Cause he hasn't been mentioned in a while)

Beads of sweat rolled down Kisame's face, he blinked his beady little eyes "Damn it's hot in here." he muttered.

Being inside Samehada for, however long he's been in there, was hard. It's hot, stinky, would be cramped for a kid to be in, much less a Thirty-three year old , Six foot, one hundred and seventy eight pound shark guy.

But Madara-sama's orders where Madara-sama's orders. You don't go against him, Sure he's kinda weak now and probably bluff's alot and--

Why is he doing this again?!, Oh yeah soylent green snacks. The only snack made out of people!.

He placed a hand on his stomach '_Hey what's this feeling?, it feels like..Like somebody doing a training montage!,' _

(Back with Naru-!)

"Now Naruto sit there!," Bob pointed to an open patch of. Water?, stuff. Enter time lapse 90's sport--I mean Ninja training montage.

(Imagiiinattttttion :D)

_The days approaching to give it your best, _

_and you've got to reach your prime, _

_That's when you need to put yourself to the test. _

_And show us a passage of time, _

_We're gonna need a montage (MONTAGE!) _

_A sport's training montage! (MONTAGE!) _

_Show alot of things happening at once,_

_Remind everyone of what's going on (WHAT'S GOING ON!)_

_And with every shot show a little improvement,_

_To show it all would take too long!,_

_That's called a montage! (MONTAGE!)_

_Even Rocky had a montage! (MONTAGE!)_

_In any sport if you want to go,_

_from just a beginner to a pro,_

_You need a montage!,(MONTAGE!)_

_A simple little montage! (MONTAGE!)_

_Always fade out in a montage,_

_If you fade out it seems like more time has passed in a montage._

Naruto collapsed sweating extensively, Who knew training with a montage song could be so exhausting?, Team America does!. Huha!

Yamato poked his student in the ribs with his foot, "Come on Naruto trainings not over yet. We still have five more songs to go through,"

"Can I go home now?,"

(HEAVEN)

The dead folk decided to start watching the developments down on earth again, so they had just seen the training-tragedy

"I'm going to be humming that shit for days," Hidan muttered,

"Agreed," Izuna nodded.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.." Inhale, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."

Fugaku's eye twitched, "Why is he saying my son's name?." he asked in referal to the snake sannin who was asleep.

"Tachi, 'Tachi, 'Tachi, your brother is so tasty." he said softly, rolling over onto his back.

"I'm going to kill him." The Uchiha stepped forward and leaped into the stone well.

"*snore* uh he-hey!, What are yo- AH!," the sound of flesh hitting flesh resignated, "No!, If I'm bruised my Sasuke will never want me!, Noooo!."

I feel kind of sorry for the little snake-pedo.

"ah-I-I can settle for It-tachi! even Madara!,"

And I'm over it...

* * *

**(No comment...Ah Damn it)**

**All I can say is...I want KillerBee's book, e_e..I want it.**

**Thank you for reading please review!, Ja ne~!.**

**.....!!!!! *explodes***


End file.
